


hit the music, here we go

by Lizzen



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzen/pseuds/Lizzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling feelings for your best friend isn't the best course of action, but it's not that Nicole has much choice. Nicole/Chelsea. Set during the filming of JONAS, Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hit the music, here we go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Addison R.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Addison+R.).



> A/N: Massive thanks to my betas. I'd be lost without all of you. Also, dear Yuletide Recipient, I couldn't resist answering your "a totally PG-rated fivesome" challenge, jsyk.

Nicole officially hates everyone who gets released early from work on a Friday afternoon. (Nick was released an hour ago, having reached his 40 hour mark. They'll do reshoots of his part of the scene on Monday. Nicole really hates Nick.) The set is hot from too many lights - which is awkward, as the scene is supposed to be set in a LA nightclub. _Disney_. Everyone is on edge, and her feet are starting to ache in her too-tight heels.

Across the stage, Chelsea makes a face at her. Joe (looking nervous) is reviewing the script with Jeremiah, the director (looking pissed off). It's not the first time Joe hasn't learned his lines in time for a shoot, but it's almost the last time that Jeremiah's going to put up with it.

The scene was supposed to be simple: Stella walks in to find her boyfriend, Joe, being a bit too wild at a nightclub. Oh no, the good boy from a small town in New Jersey gone bad; thank you, Hollywood. Comedic cut to Nick, Macy, and Kevin being ridiculous and a touch inappropriate on the dance floor. Shocked and appalled, Stella stalks off, while her friends feel ashamed of their actions. A fall from grace/redemption arc, all jam-packed in 21 minutes. (Four hours of shooting and reshooting and costume changing and reblocking and one meltdown later… )

Nicole knew nothing good could come from Disney attempting to shoot a scene in a nightclub.

Leaning against the wall, she watches the set drama continue, but her gaze lingers on her best friend. Chelsea looks calm, comfortable in high fashion and ridiculously high heels, patiently waiting for filming to begin again.

Nicole wants a lot of things in her life; she's not afraid of her own ambition (the gold of an Emmy shines just as bright as Olympic gold). She _is_, however, afraid of that familiar ache that pools inside of her whenever Chelsea's around, all confidence and curves. It's been like this for five years and weathered that time when she lost the _JONAS_ job only to get a different one. Feeling feelings for your best friend isn't the best course of action, but it's not that she has much choice.

At her elbow, Kevin offers her a bottle of water. "Joe's an idiot," he says, "Sorry." Nicole gives him a small smile. Joe's going to have a more successful career in acting than she ever will.

"Rockstars don't have to learn their lines," she tells him solemnly.

He rolls his eyes. "I know. It's _amaaaazing_."

She grins, smoothes his jacket collar, straightens his tie. Kevin's slightly different now, with gold instead of silver around his finger. Less intense, she thinks.

"Also, you were staring again."

"Hrm?" Nicole says.

Kevin's lips curl into what is definitely the start of a knowing smile.

"Shut up."

*

She changes in her dressing room, scrubbing off makeup and pulling her hair up into a messy bun. Her heart's already at home, flipping through the channels, cuddling her puppy, and ordering Thai take out. Tomorrow's her first Saturday off this month – no shooting, no press events; nothing but lazing about in her pjs. The chime on her phone is ignored until she finishes up, the laces on her comfy shoes loosely tied.

_Kev has a plan. Come 2 the boys rec room ASAP. _ Chelsea.

When she arrives, Nick, arms crossed, is giving a lecture to Joe (still in costume). Something about "we're professionals," "if you want to have a career in acting," and "I expect so much more out of you." The usual.

Perched on the edge of their overstuffed couch, Chelsea looks bored, her hands smoothing her skirt. Her hair is still piled in elegant curls around her head.

Nicole grimaces. "Sorry, I'm such a mess. I was planning to go straight home -"

Chelsea waves her hand. "You're perfect, c'mere."

With a sigh that seems to start in her toes, she sits. "Are we summoned to witness Nick killing Joe once and for all?" (Nick punctuates another point of his tirade by poking Joe in the chest twice. "Acting is your thing, Joseph. You need to take it seriously." Joe looks vaguely amused.)

"I was planning on killing him myself, but Nick would just do the job so much better."

Nicole scoffs. "Whatever, you could take him."

"He also has money enough to hire someone to hide the body where no one could find it." Chelsea is staring at the boys now, her head tilted to the side.

"You've been giving this a lot of thought," Nicole says, leaning back and curling up with her arms around her legs. She's really ready to not be doing anything right now.

"I've been the shrill, enraged girlfriend for the past twelve hours, yeah." Chelsea chuckles, reaches over and tangles her fingers in Nicole's hair in a head scratch. Nicole's eyes close. Home, tv. So close.

"While you have all been planning my brother's demise," Kevin says, entering, "I've been planning something way cooler." Big Rob is a step behind him. He looks apprehensive but resigned.

Nick, mid lecture, stops and glares.

"We're going to do that. What we just did for twelve hours. We're going to stage it and do it." Kevin's smile is radiant, and a bit ludicrous. Danielle's in Jersey this week; he's more manic than usual.

"You're not making sense," Nick says.

Dreading the answer, Nicole asks, "You want to go to a club?"

Joe's eyes sparkle and he bounces on his heels. "Method acting! Kevin, you're a genius!"

"None of you are making sense," Nick says.

"Are you up for it, girls?" Kevin asks, staring at Chelsea - which is weird.

Chelsea grins, grips Nicole's hand. "We're game." Nicole does not feel game; but she does feel a bit warm to the idea, fingers laced in her friend's. "I know the right place, I'll make some calls. Make sure Jesse gets us a car," Chelsea continues, all business.

Kevin looks at Chelsea and nods his head just slightly; and Nicole instantly feels played. They totally planned this beforehand.

"We all meet at Joe's at 10ish tonight?" Kevin adds.

Joe claps his hands together in response and tugs at Nick's arm. "This is awesome!!"

"Wait, we're going to a club?" Nick asks, looking horrified.

*

Nicole isn't sure what you wear when you go clubbing with the Jonas Brothers. The chances of being caught and getting your face plastered all over OceanUP are pretty high, regardless of Chelsea's promises that this place is Safe and she Knows People There, They're Cool.

She decides on jeans and something silky that's not low cut. Simple heels. Nothing flashy. If she's going to be tomorrow's news, she better look wholesome but not frumpy. She likes her paycheck.

Fendi whimpers at her and she makes a face. She'd much rather curl up on the couch with her quilts and a giant cup of hot chocolate.

Her phone chimes twice. She almost doesn't check it.

_If you don't want to go, let's ditch the boys and hang out._ Chelsea

_NICOLE. DON'T YOU DARE BE LATE. I MISS YOU ALREADY._ Kevin

Nicole wants a lot of things in her life, and some of them are in her reach because the Jonas Brothers text her while they're in Milan and Puerto Rico and in their private jet flying over Indiana. There's something to be said for friends in high places and she doesn't want to end up forgotten like Hilary Duff. Also: she's pretty sure it's in her contract to jump when a Jonas tells her to jump.

And there's no way she wants to spend an evening alone with Chelsea; she's too tired to fake it that much.

*

"The lovely Miss Anderson," Kevin says at the door, pulls her into a hug. "You're gorgeous."

"Only gorgeous people are allowed in here!" she hears Joe yell from the back.

Kevin rolls his eyes. "We're just waiting for Chels now. Nick is beating Joe at Halo and I'm seriously in need of some fashion assistance." Nicole spends the next 15 minutes discussing which shirt Kevin should wear from Joe's closet and they end up raiding Garbo's.

When they emerge, Nicole sees the newly arrived Chelsea discussing details with Joe's driver and Big Rob. Chelsea's in a short dress and tights, tall heels, flat-ironed hair. She pretty much looks like she fell out of a magazine, Nicole thinks. When Chelsea catches her eye and smiles, Nicole concentrates hard on looking friendly, normal.

Of course, Kevin notices her fail at the attempt, and nudges her arm. Returns the favor from earlier by straightening her necklace, fluffing her hair. He keeps a straight, even face; but his eyes shine a little. She wishes he didn't know (he had guessed a few weeks back, she had foolishly confirmed); she feels like it's ten times more obvious now.

At the same time: Nick is roughhousing with Joe on the couch and Joe groans, "Where do you get all this energy? Shouldn't you be dead from a month and a half of nonstop concerts?"

"Frankly, I think he's a cylon," Kevin says, letting Nicole go so he can pull on his jacket.

"A cylon," Chelsea repeats, laughing. She pulls out her aviators and slams them on her face, stalks menacingly towards Nicole and Kevin. "Mr. Anderson, you have been scheduled for extermination!" she says in a deep voice.

Nick stops smothering Joe with a pillow and stares at her. "That is wildly incorrect. On so many levels."

Looking up at her, Nicole says, a bit stupidly, "You're so tall." She maintains eye contact, forcing herself not to look again at Chelsea's legs. This is getting absurd.

"It's my shoes," Chelsea says, blushing. "They're my Louboutins."

From the couch, Nick mutters, "I'm sure they are."

Chelsea rolls her eyes, pulls Nicole in close for a hug. "I'm so glad you're here," she says in her ear. Nicole's is finding it hard to keep it together, so she just nods, pats Chelsea on the back. Wishes she was at the bottom of an ocean instead of acting cool.

Kevin waves his hands in the air. "Time's a wasting," he says. "I want to see that body bounce, people."

*

Nicole's impressed. Chelsea picked a good place. Warned in advance, the club has a good number of fierce looking security scattered about and they're quickly ushered into the VIP room, full of indifferent faces. Joe looks like the cat that ate the canary while Nick just looks longingly at the stage.

"Shots," Joe says, tugging at Chelsea's arm. "We're doing shots."

Nick holds up his hands. "No shots."

Joe nods. "Right, no shots for the 17 year old. Chelsea, where do we get shots?"

Chelsea's already making a beeline for the bar, motioning for him to follow, her most winning smile on her lips. "I'm getting into character," he says over his shoulder at Nick. "Method acting is an important technique. They told me that at the RSC!"

Nick turns to Nicole. "I'm pretty sure the actors at the Royal Shakespeare Company don't poison themselves, or get shipwrecked, or murder their fathers."

"Hamlet murders his uncle," Nicole says, absently, watching Joe catch up with Chelsea, his hand pressing against her lower back.

"Both of you, snap out of it and dance," Kevin says, pulling them to the dance floor. All of them flinch as they unintentionally mirror their _JONAS_ blocking, moving together in small matched steps, swaying foolishly to the beat (Disney's concept of club dancing had been humorous at best). Nicole feels like she's in _The Twilight Zone_, with the beat of an actual Los Angeles club thrumming deep and real around them. They look uncomfortable, out of place among the young, wealthy and hip of LA. The beat is infectious, though, and Nicole isn't one to do things half-assed.

"We're doing this, guys, stop holding back," she says, throwing her hands up in the air, and feeling the music in the movement of her hips. She's not sure what they're like in this situation, but she gives them both an encouraging look. Nick screws up his face, but his shoulders relax. He closes his eyes, finds the rhythm and starts to move more naturally (he's still pretty terrible, but he isn't embarrassing). Kevin slides from looking intentionally awkward to an honest goofiness. She laughs, and moves with more abandon, hoping they'll at least attempt to match her. Two-thirds of the brothers Jonas don't disappoint: at the end of the song and transition to the next, they're all moving to the music with stupid grins on their faces. Nicole can't remember why she felt so tired earlier.

"You're having a good time," Kevin tells her, beaming.

She laughs, throws a look toward the bar, catches a glimpse of Joe laughing loudly in Chelsea's face, his gaze fond. "Yeah," she says, quieter than she intended.

"Nicole." Kevin pulls her towards him and then spins her twice. "Nicole, it's not what you think."

She pulls away from him. "Both of you have some scheme tonight. What is it?"

He smiles, enigmatically. "If I told you, you'd hit me in the face."

"What if I hit you in the face regardless?" she says, a hint of smile in her tough-act.

"Less threats, more dancing," Nick says, turning from watching the bar to pulling Nicole towards him. Nicole wishes that it wasn't a remix of "Party in the USA" blaring on the speaker, but she can move her hips with the best of them.

*

By this point, Nicole feels lithe and sleek, like she's been warming up on the bar for hours, her movement in tune with the sound, the slide of legs methodical and her feet immune to pain. Song after song, she jumps and sways and spins; smiles and giggles at Kevin, makes serious faces at Nick.

Just when she's forgotten to check the bar for Chelsea, long thin fingers grasp her hips, and Chelsea's there, holding onto her from behind, swaying to the beat along with her. Nicole pushes her head back, leaning against Chelsea, and feels them move together, skin against skin. The beat seems to have taken on a life of its own, now; like it's crawled up inside her and taken over. She shuts her eyes to keep it in, keep the feeling locked within her.

"Oh, by the way, I left Joe alone at the bar," Chelsea says, close to Nicole's ear but directed at Kevin and Nick. Her breath smells a little like peppermint and a lot like tequila.

"Nick, we should go run lines with him," Kevin says. "I'm pretty tired of dancing."

Nick stops, confused. "But—" He turns to look at them, entwined together, and his eyes narrow just a fraction. Nicole tenses, moves her shoulders sharply to the beat, pushing herself away from Chelsea.

"Get out of here," Chelsea says sweetly.

Not even waiting to see if they go, Chelsea puts her hands on Nicole's waist and pushes her deeper into the dance floor, her eyes mysterious. Nicole looks back at Kevin who winks at her.

Nicole is going to hit Kevin Jonas in the face.

*

In the heat of the club, Chelsea's skin is shining. Nicole's danced with Chelsea before; she knows that it takes at least two drinks to get Chelsea comfortable on the dance floor. But she's pretty sure that her friend has had a few more, if only because of the full confidence in each step, each move. Nicole feels ridiculous as she can't stop from openly staring at her; the curve of her neck when she throws her head back, the sway of her hips, the almost awkward way she waves her arms to the rhythm of the music.

"I'm really glad we came," Nicole says, honestly.

Chelsea's eyes find her, and she leans in, her arms sliding around Nicole's neck.

Pushing forward, Chelsea says, "Me too," and she tilts her head and presses a kiss that lingers against Nicole's lips. It's automatic, it's easy, it's like second nature just to wrap her arms tighter around Chelsea, feel the warm flush of her body against another, and to deepen the kiss, sliding her tongue in like they do this all the time. It's an amazing kiss, neither of them hold back; Nicole isn't sure if it lasts for a few seconds or a few minutes. She's breathing shallow when she pulls away, looks up at Chelsea, and then remembers herself.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry," she says all too quickly, too frozen in place to flee.

"Why are you sorry?" Chelsea says, and her look is direct. Nicole can taste tequila on her lips.

Unsure of everything, she breathes out Chelsea's name, and the sound is like a plea on her lips. In response, Chelsea grins – it's a real sexy grin which makes Nicole's stomach flutter all over again – and moves in to kiss her once more, but Nicole shakes her head. "Stop."

Chelsea narrows her eyes, but she doesn't loosen her arms around Nicole's neck. "I thought-"

"Kevin," Nicole says, because it's obvious.

"Kevin," Chelsea agrees. Her fingers slide along Nicole's neck, caress the shell of her ear. Nicole shivers.

"You're drunk, Chels. We shouldn't do this. This isn't you." Nicole feels like dying.

Her face falls, and Chelsea shakes her head. "We should have always done this."

Nicole is firm. "You're drunk." The echoing comment seems to have some resonance as Chelsea screws up her face, nods.

"Can we just dance?" Nicole asks, wanting to move at least a foot away from her, craving the comfort and normalcy of distance.

Chelsea moves impossibly closer, and the press of her body is both familiar and terrifying. Nicole can only hear her heartbeat.

*

"You look a bit ruffled," Joe says, when they come back to the table.

"Your face is ruffled," Chelsea retorts. Her fingers are still entwined with Nicole's (she won't let go).

He sticks his tongue out at her. "I think Kevin's plan worked. I still don't remember all my lines, but I feel pretty Hollywood right now. Except! I should make out with someone. Who wants to make out with me?" Joe says, a slur in his words.

Nick clears his throat. "We should go home, guys. I've seen a number of iPhones out."

Joe pushes forward, attempting to cuddle his older brother. "Kevinnnn," he says. "You know all about kissing now, don't you?" Nicole's pretty sure that Joe's drunk act is part real, and part to drive Nick crazy.

"Joe, did I not just say we're being photographed." Nick looks irritated, helping Kevin shove Joe off of him. Kevin looks only moderately paranoid, surveying the room.

"Also," Nick adds, turning towards them. "You girls have been acting super weird. Please." He looks at them, almost like he knows.

Nicole doesn't flinch, but her fingers curl tighter around Chelsea's.

*

20 minutes, 16 autographs, and four paparazzi later, Nicole is pressed between the car door and Kevin. Chelsea is blissfully wedged in between Joe and Nick, so Nicole can breathe again, formulate a coherent thought. Everyone else is giggling, all tangled together, and Joe is crooning in Chelsea's ear. "Will you girls stay? It's the asshole thing to do, right, to send you home like this? And with Garbo and Jack out of town, I'm so looooonely, Chels. We can make pancakes in the morning. Sleepoverrrr?"

Chelsea is smiling in response. "Sleepover," she echoes.

"I hate you," Nicole breathes in Kevin's ear.

Kevin just looks smug.

*

Joe pulls out bottled water while everyone quietly stows their purses, bags, jackets. Chelsea marches into his bedroom and pulls out a shirt and boxers for herself and Nicole follows suit. It's a bit ballsy, but whatever. They change in the bathroom together and Nicole doesn't look, but feels her cheeks burning all the same.

"Sleepoverrrr," Joe says when they reappear, sprawled on his queen sized bed. "I'll braid Chelsea's hair first."

Without hesitation, Chelsea climbs into the bed and settles herself in the middle, pulling Nicole in next to her. Nicole feels weird, very weird about where this is going, but she's not about to flee the scene. Nick purposefully sits on Joe, crushing him until Joe weakly pushes him to the side. Kevin, looking slightly abashed, but game, crawls over by Nicole, arms crossed. He gives her a little shrug and she wonders again at how tactile the brothers are with each other, with the people they love. She feels a burst of affection for them, for Chelsea who seems at ease with this, along with the nagging sensation of This is Strange, and Thank God No One Will Find Out.

"This bed is too small for this, you heathens," Joe groans; and they move, adjusting the tangle of arms and legs. It's not what Nicole is used to, but they all seem to fit together like this, and she feels a hum of pleasure resonate through her almost voiding her rising sense of panic.

With the remote, Joe puts on a movie. ("You have _Fern Gully_ cued up? Really, Joseph?" Nick says.)

Nicole falls asleep with Chelsea's arms around her, Kevin snoring softly in her ear.

*

In the morning, Nicole wakes first, extricates herself as carefully as she can without waking anyone. Washing her face about seven times helps a little; but the orange juice she finds in the kitchen works miracles on her headache. As quietly as she can, she makes coffee and pulls things together for an enormous batch of pancakes.

Padding barefoot into the kitchen, Chelsea murmurs a hello and walks directly into her personal space. Chelsea's hair is a mess and there are circles under her eyes, yet she looks luminous, stunning. Nicole feels hideous, wishes she could have brushed her teeth.

"Um." Nicole remembers very clearly the taste of Chelsea's mouth, the way she gasped when Nicole pulled her in tight. It was nothing, it had to be nothing – Chelsea had been drunk. Things like this happen all the time when people are drunk. It was nothing. (It was absolutely and totally everything.)

"Let's try this again," Chelsea says, a bit sleepy. She leans in, eyes closed, and kisses her, like it's what they do, like this isn't unusual or new or different.

Nicole remembers the feel of flying through the air, her arms outstretched for the bar, her legs tight together. Everything depended on split second timing, on trusting your decisions to release the bar, to catch yourself at the right moment. Coming down to the ground was hard and inevitable and her ankles would throb but the rebounding energy would fill her heart and widen her smile.

She holds onto Chelsea, grounding herself to earth, and kisses her back.

-


End file.
